


Your Touch

by LearnedFoot



Series: Peter/Tony Ficlets and Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Coming In Pants, Ficlet, M/M, Peter Parker is Very Sensitive, Senses Dialed to Eleven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Mr. Stark touches Peter a lot.





	Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote, sans context. Originally written for the prompt "accidental orgasm" [here](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/378002.html?thread=2213967250#cmt2213967250).

Mr. Stark touches Peter a lot. He touches everyone a lot, really. He’s just the kind of person who likes touching. Peter is smart enough not to read anything into it, but his dialed-to-eleven senses have yet to get the message. The number of unwanted boners he gets during their lab sessions is honestly absurd.  
  
But what Mr. Stark is doing right now? Yeah, this is a whole new level of torture. Cock-straining-against-his-jeans, hair’s-breadth-away-from-coming-in-his-pants torture. And the worst part is, it’s not like Mr. Stark is doing anything crazy. Just standing behind him, looking over his shoulder at the model he’s drawn up for new web fluid. An outside observer wouldn’t think anything of it. _Mr. Stark_ doesn’t think anything of it, clearly. It’s a normal thing to do.  
  
Except he’s standing _so close_. Not even an inch away, and the heat off his body is so strong they might as well be skin-to-skin; Peter can feel his presence as a tingle up his spine, spreading out across his body. His hand sits casually on Peter’s hip, one finger hooked into a belt loop, thumb rubbing thoughtless circles on his back, touch magnetic even through the fabric of Peter’s t-shirt.  
  
And the talking. That’s the most impossible bit, breath tickling across Peter’s ear as he praises his new developments.   
  
“This is very clever, Pete,” he says, free hand coming across Peter’s shoulder to point, drawing them even closer. Peter shuts his eyes, digging his nails into the palm of his hand and willing his senses to stop going haywire. His dick throbs as Mr. Stark squeezes his hip. “Really smart stuff.”  
  
“Thanks,” he manages to get out through gritted teeth.   
  
Fortunately, Mr. Stark is apparently too absorbed to notice Peter sounds breathless. He keeps talking about the science—the _science_ , at a moment like this! But of course he has no idea this _is_ a moment—leaning forward until he actually is pressed against Peter’s back. He asks a question; Peter is barely able to think straight enough to mumble an answer.   
  
“Seriously, kid,” Mr. Stark says, voice low, impressed. The rough prickle of his beard brushes Peter’s cheek. “You’re brilliant.”  
  
The words hit like a punch to the gut; Peter has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from whining as his pants fill with the sticky warmth of an unexpected orgasm. He does his best to keep his breathing even as the pleasure of it rolls over him.   
  
When his mind stops short-circuiting and his heart rate drops back to something resembling normal, he realizes Mr. Stark is still touching him. Still talking, suggesting a few tweaks, expecting Peter to be following along. As if nothing has happened.   
  
Peter takes a deep gulp of air and turns back to the project. Totally normal. Nothing happened. Yep. He can do this. He can totally, totally do this.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is loved.
> 
> This now has a sequel [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927543).


End file.
